Fox Hunt
by Coleiosis
Summary: Falco is on the brink of death, infected by the negative particles of gamma radiation. Fox must venture out and find the antidote, which is hidden far away. But Wolf is after it as well, wanting to be the only person that the universe can look up to. Will he succeed? Or will Fox win HIS victory first? Featuring a special appearance of Dr. Mario and the rock band known as Adema!


StarFox

Fox Hunt

By Cole Bezotte

Introduction:

This is the first time I've ever written a StarFox story, but it's not the first time I've actually PLANNED it.

Sometime in the year 2012, after moving to Sherrard, I was caught up in planning SO MANY stories for Super Sonic Squad. But those stories were trashed and thrown away because of a good reason; I at first made it a Super Smash Bros. fanfiction series. The problem was that I focused too much on too many Sonic the Hedgehog characters, things got too much out of hand. I also attempted to put in characters from Fire Emblem, Kid Icarus, and StarFox; heck, I even used my OC (original character) Kyata Kuzundhai (whose story no longer exists). Kyata was at first a part of a Naruto series that I wrote from October 2013 to May 2014. But that series was erased because I was messing up so much of the Naruto: Shippuden story canon. After that, Kyata was no longer used for ANYTHING.

But anyway, back to StarFox…

My originally planned story called "Fox Hunt" was supposed to be one of the juiciest plots I ever dreamed of. Sadly, it was cancelled because of how long I made the original Super Sonic Squad: THE SERIES WAS WAY TOO LONG! It stretched from May 2011 through December 2012. Besides, I wrote NOTHING for it (except the drafts I recovered; they are still available to read online).

But then, on May 24, 2015, I began to remember how the StarFox story was originally supposed to be like. In fact, I thought about it too much I wanted to bring it back and actually have it fully WRITTEN. I would have done the same to my first PlayStation All-Stars story (May Freedom Reign), but I hate writing something all over again, even if it is very long.

It is my honor to bring back this story in its full detail and emotional elements. You may notice that I made it canon to the other fanfic series I've written, so you should keep your eyes peeled for "Easter Eggs". But you should not continue reading until you have read throughout Super Sonic Squad, PlayStation All-Stars, and the crossover I wrote. That way, you won't get instant confusion.

I want to give special thanks to Jim Walker, Dex Manley, Charles Martinet, Jay Ward, and Adam Segan. I'll tell you who those people are after it's all over.

Here's a bonus: In this story, I'm giving the rock band Adema a special appearance at the end. This is to support Adema and make them famous again; they don't seem to be doing well anymore. I've written stories starring actors before, but this is different. Don't skip all the way to the end; this entire story is juicy. Say hello to Tim Fluckey (the current leader), Mike Ransom (guitarist), Dave DeRoo (bassist), and Kris Kohls (drummer).

Enjoy!

Part A: Earth

Journal entry SNES: As I approached ever so closer to planet Earth, my heart began to pound with raging excitement. This was my first time ever visiting this planet, and I was looking forward to it ever since I got that call from Dr. Mario. He was looking forward to my demonstration on the negatives of gamma radiation.

Falco and I have read our share of MARVEL comic books, reading how the powerful gamma rays had changed the scientist Bruce Banner into the incredible Hulk. I at first thought that it was completely impossible and that Stan Lee was a crazy man. Doctors usually give their patients a dose of gamma radiation to take x-ray pictures; and those rays give slight chances of fatality. But then, I thought deeply and noticed that there must be some negative power inside those rays that prove to be fatal.

And so, during what seemed like endless hours of hard work, Falco and I used a special ray gun that separated all negative particles from the positive particles in the radiation. I have to thank that Lombax dude for helping us in our work.

 **(Note: We all know this Lombax dude is obviously Ratchet.)**

Now that we have both incarnations of the gamma rays, we had been asked to give a demonstration at Dr. Mario's office on how each one behaves. The positive gamma rays would make x-rays in a safe manner without any harm done to the patient. This would turn the tide of the medical industry throughout the world!

"How much longer until we're there?" Falco spoke up impatiently in the back room of the ship. "I can't sit here for very long."

"We're approaching the system right now," I replied to him. "You know you have to keep your eyes on the negative particles; something could go wrong, and it could be released and spread out."

"My eyes are HURTING from all this. Weren't Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy supposed to go with?"

"They told me they were taking a different route. We'll meet them as soon as we land."

"Why do you never tell me these things ahead of time?"

"Calm down; you're acting like a child. I think you're just excited about that Adema concert for after our presentation."

"You bet! I've been looking forward to see those guys in person!"

"Be patient, Falco. You'll get your chance once our work is done."

Suddenly, without warning, the ship was hit from behind. I did not identify who hit us, but a wild guess just ended up running through my head. "It might be Wolf, trying to stop us from reaching Earth!" I thought. "I must get out of his range fast! If those negative particles are damaged, they'll spread everywhere!"

I tried my best to maneuver my ship out of Wolf's way. He was determined to shoot me down and make the radiation spread all over Earth. But there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction; there was hardly a trace of an antidote for the radiation, which meant that I had to play it safe with the ship holding it.

The engine was hit very hard, I had lost complete control of the ship. All the doors inside were closed and locked for safety, which locked Falco in the room with the radiation. He was not safe in there, not while the ship was falling apart as it hurled towards Earth. We were coming in too hot due to the loss of our heat shields. I thought I heard Falco screaming in the other room behind me, through the locked door, but I could not open it and save him. I thought I heard the radiation's tank break as we received one more hit from Wolf's ship.

We hurled down to Earth and landed in an empty park in the middle of Brooklyn, New York, where we were supposed to land in the first place. But before we hit the ground, the ship broke into two and landed in separated areas. I thought that Falco was done for after hearing that awful crash behind me. To avoid being infected by the radiation, I put on a spare space helmet so I could breathe in my own air.

I quickly ran over to the other half of the ship and saw Falco lying on the ground motionless. I did not know whether he was alive or dead; this was the work of the radiation. It had broken out and infected Falco heavily; he had taken its full impact and became its victim. I bent over him and begged him to wake up, but all he did was open his weak eyes and groaned. I felt like an idiot wearing that helmet to protect myself as I let my friend weaken. I took it off and rushed him off to the nearest hospital: the hospital of Dr. Mario. He was very smart, he'd figure out what to do.

At the patient room where he soon held Falco, Dr. Mario knew exactly what was soon to become of him and gave me some news:

"This is a reason why some patients meet fatality after being exposed to gamma rays," he said as he paced the floor back and forth. "But too much of it caused Bruce Banner to turn into the Hulk instead of meeting death."

"I already know!" I replied. "There isn't any place where I can find an antidote to these negativities."

"Actually…there is one… at the new headquarters of the Doomsday Cult."

 **(Note: Remember the Doomsday Cult led by John Doe from the PlayStation All-Stars series. You should probably already know how they were introduced in Twisted Metal: Black.)**

"Those human clones show no mercy to anyone who crosses their path," Mario continued. "It is there at their skyscraper hideout that they hold the antidote known as XS-326, which will heal your friend."

"You talk like a stuffy elder, sir," I replied. "But I believe you. Where is this skyscraper?"

"It's all the way in New York City, where the traffic is heavy and the eating is good. But it will take you a while to reach your destination depending on how far away it is from here. If you do not return with XS-326 before tomorrow, your friend will die."

"I will do ANYTHING to save Falco! I promise that I will return with the antidote and save my friend before it is too late!"

"Then go get yourself a car and be on your way!"

That same night, I drove off towards my destination at New York City. I was not going to let my tears or my feelings stop me; it was time for me to do my duty.

Interlude: Musical Madness

Adema practiced and rehearsed the night before their performance the next day. They wanted to make sure that they memorized which notes to hit and their cue for starting certain songs. It was very late at that time, so after their final song practice, they went to their hotel for plenty of rest.

But the minute they left their stage, Yoshi came up and looked around the place. So many instruments to play… So many notes to follow… It was a bit overwhelming for him. But he finally found his fun when he picked up Kris' drumsticks and started to beat heavily on the drums. He enjoyed playing, but only for about two minutes; Kris came walking back into the auditorium to catch him in his act.

"What are you doing?!" Kris exclaimed. "This isn't a place for dinosaurs!"

Quickly, Yoshi ran out of the auditorium, a bit frightened at what just happened. But he was to have his fun when the real performance began the next day.

Part B: The Mission

Journal entry N64: I must have been driving for hours on end. I almost could not keep my eyes open to see the road ahead of me. I had to stop at a gas station to refill my car's gas tank anyway, as well as to get some food.

After refilling the car with gas, I went inside the pit stop's shop to pay for it, as well as the food I picked up. Somewhere inside my head, I felt that I should hurry up with the mission and go find XS-326. I sped out of there and headed on down the road.

About thirty minutes later, I found what looked like an abandoned skyscraper. I thought that it was the place where the antidote was kept because of how ragged it looked to me. I parked the car at the tower's entrance and snuck inside. All I was able to find was a darkened room with many plastic tarps hanging over chairs and tables. But I found a catch; as I climbed up the crooked stairs ahead of me, I heard the sound of voices bickering among each other.

Sure enough, I saw Wolf in the distance of another room. I had to slip past that area without being noticed by anyone, so I hid in a nearby supply closet. But I did not think that it was the brightest place to hide at first. There were many guns hung up on the wall, many of them pointed at me. I feared that those guns were loaded, and they might accidentally trigger and shoot me. I had to keep my mind focused on my mandate; I began to listen in on what Wolf was talking about with those clones from the Doomsday Cult.

"There's no point in stopping me!" Wolf demanded. "I want XS-326 brought to me now!"

"We can't risk it!" the cult's leader, John Doe, replied. "Why do you want to turn good and heal people with it?"

"I'm NOT turning good! I want to heal people and become the idol of the world! I want to be the best-known creature in the universe! People will look up to me and ONLY me! Besides, I can always add chemicals to it to hypnotize patients."

"What you're planning to do is impossible and is against us! We want the world to FEAR us and be afraid! We don't want the people to feel safe; they'll think we're too soft! And as for you, soft boy, you just earned your penalty! Bring out the guns, men! We're taking this prey down!"

After I heard that, I knew I had to leave immediately. But when I made only a slight move, I felt that I accidentally kicked something that was standing right next to me. I looked down and steadied a steel cylinder that was just about to fall. It was the antidote I was looking for: XS-326.

In a flash, I quickly dashed out with the cylinder before any of the clones saw me. I hopped into my car and drove away quickly; I had the antidote, so Falco was going to be healed once I got back.

Wolf fought his way past those clones and out of the building. He went out not to escape his death penalty but to chase me down and stop me from fulfilling my mission.

After driving for another half-hour, I came to that same pit stop to refill my car with gas again. It may have taken me a big chunk of my money to get what I came here for, but it was worth it. Falco needed my help, and I was not going to let him down.

But unfortunately, someone else had caught up with me and stopped me in my tracks. Wolf had chased me all the way over here without me noticing it. "So you thought you could turn coward and run away from me, eh?" he spoke to me. "I know you have what I'm looking for. You might as well hand it over to me now!"

"Sorry, Wolf," I replied boldly. "I'm not going to give in to such a menace as you. You picked on the wrong person this time."

I attempted to draw out my blaster and fire it at his shoulder. I did not want to fully kill him and make myself a criminal by such doing. But Wolf was too fast for me as he did the exact same strategy that I planned to do; his blaster bolt scorched me as it ran across my shoulder. I trembled to the ground as I grasped my burning shoulder, cringing. I hated being interrupted on my mission to save Falco from the death that came very near to him.

"And now, little boy…" Wolf taunted as he came closer to me, pistol in hand. "You're finished!"

I then had an idea, but it took me a while to fight to it. I tripped Wolf off his feet and made him fall to the ground. I thought the pavement would hurt him even more and slow him down, so that would give me a chance to dash towards his car.

But I thought too soon; Wolf came right back up and scarred me across the face with his fearsome claws. I almost trembled after he struck me; I felt blood coming down my face, blinding me temporarily. The blood, mixed with my tears, made it very difficult for me to see what was right in front of me. Blindly, I raised my pistol and shot at whatever was ahead of me; Wolf dodged out of the way, but the blaster bolt went right through his car. The bolt dived headfirst into the car's gas tank, causing an explosion. The fire of the bolt mixed with the gas caused the car to explode violently. Wolf no longer had transport to get to wherever he needed.

As I stumbled back to the ground, I heard a door open next to me. I heard someone walk out and escort Wolf to the nearest police station. That was my guess because of what the man was saying: "Hand over that pop-gun! You're coming with me!"

Another person brought me inside the little shop and cleaned the blood and tears off my face. I was able to see much better, seeing that it was nearly 4:30 in the morning. "I've got to get going!" I exclaimed. "I must go and save Falco!"

"Before you go, I have to heal your shoulder," the clerk said. "You can't drive like this."

"Thanks for your help. But we really need to hurry up; I've got to bring that antidote to Dr. Mario fast! Only XS-326 can heal Falco from the deadly radiation that is nearing his heart."

"I'll bandage that wound up as quick as I can. And to make things go faster, I'll pay my boss for the gas and food."

"Thank you very much!"

Part C: Who's Ready to Rock?

Journal entry GCN: At about 5:15, I finally made it back to Brooklyn, where Dr. Mario was still waiting for me to return with XS-326. I headed straight down to his hospital and ran right into the patient room where Falco was held.

"I have it!" I exclaimed distraughtly. "I got the antidote! I have it right here!"

"Well don't just stand there screaming about it!" Mario replied. "Hurry up and let's inject it in him!"

Mario and I went to work on Falco right away, injecting XS-326 into his blood veins. And right away, it cleared away all the deadly radiation from his body. He began to breathe normally and open his eyes to see us.

"Are we late?" he spoke as he stood up. "Did it already start?"

"No, partner," I replied. "The presentation begins tonight. Welcome back."

"Gee whiz! I thought that radiation was gonna make a Hulk out of me!"

"I guess it needed a whole lot more than that."

After our presentation (since we no longer had the negative particles, we just used a photo), we were a bit overwhelmed by the public, taking pictures of us and clamoring for statements and autographs. We may have succeeded in our demonstration, but we were out of there in a hurry, and just in time for the Adema concert.

I must say for the record that Tim Fluckey did much better than he did in their previous live performance. This time, he drank enough water to sing perfectly (I'm trying so hard not to insult him), as well as Dave DeRoo. The performance went off to a great start with their song "Resolution", and ending with their very first song "Giving In". Only one person in this world ever recorded the lyrics to their three new songs.

 **(Note: And that person he's talking about is me! Nobody ever bothered to record the lyrics of the three songs "Resolution", "Topple the Giants", and "Lions". So I came in, listened very closely, and wrote down what I heard. Who knows if I was accurate or not? You'll have to see on** **.com** **)**

 **Thank you all for reading this finally-finished masterpiece! It only took me two days to write the whole darn thing, mostly because it was a short idea from the start. At least it was something juicy! I want to thank Jim Walker for the character of Fox McCloud (who narrates the story), Dex Manley for Falco Lombardi, Charles Martinet for Mario, Jay Ward for Wolf O'Donnell, and Adam Segan for John Doe. I'd also like to thank Adema for being a great rock band after all these years (2000-present). Thank Tim Fluckey, Mike Ransom, Dave DeRoo, and Kris Kohls for still being musical. Even though the following people are not part of the band anymore, I still want to thank Mark Chavez, Luke Caraccioli, Bobby Reeves, Ed Faris, and Marc DeLeon.**

 **Good-bye!**


End file.
